Slender Girls
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Emmett Cullen é o irmão mais velho e também um grande empresario das empresas Cullen e seu mais novo empreendimento será um capricho de sua irmã Alice. Ele esperava tudo, menos encontar um novo amor no velho Slender Girls. Em meio a crises e mentiras surgem histórias de amor. Será suficiente só o sentimento?


_**Prólogo:**_

**Emmett P.O.V.:**

Ruína.

Olhei ao redor do bar. O mal acabado _Slender Girls_ continuava de pé. Como? Essa era a pergunta que mais se fazia no mundo empresarial; todos já haviam tentado comprar esse bordel mal acabado, porém nunca ninguém conseguia. Por quê? É outra pergunta que sempre fazemos.

Contudo, essa noite, a pedido de minha irmã – Eu realmente não sei o que ela tem na cabeça – eu vim para salvar este lugar.

Meu nome é Emmett Cullen. Filho mais velho e principal herdeiro – da área empresarial – do império Cullen.

Nenhuma "garçonete" parecia estar trabalhando hoje, exceto uma loira que entrara a todo vapor há alguns minutos atrás. Ainda eram 7 da noite e o movimento no "bar" refletia o próprio. Completamente morto.

Aos poucos mais mulheres chegavam. Todas bonitas, quer dizer, nenhuma delas se comparavam as modelos, atrizes e cantoras que eu conhecia, mas elas... Davam um jeito.

Uma morena alta entrou no recinto mandando em todas as outras, gritando ordens para todos os lados. Percebia-se que apesar de ter uma postura um tanto mais refinada que a do resto, ela não possuía conteúdo. Seu vocabulário era limitado e vulgar.

Virei o rosto e me pus a observar outros pontos.

Definitivamente aquilo deveria ser reformado, em todos os detalhes. E eu sabia quem poderia me ajudar a transformar o vulgar em elegante. O estado do bar no momento encontrava-se precário, antes de qualquer outro comentário; um lixo.

A loira que eu mencionara antes parecia ter notado a minha presença pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali. Fiz uma nota mental. _Falta de atenção_. Assim que eu assumisse aquele lugar, tudo iria mudar. Começando pelos funcionários.

A loira veio até mim. Sem me deter muito a detalhes só procurei saber se ela era mais uma das "meninas" do Slender ou então uma simples funcionária. O que logo foi respondido, no momento em que ela falou comigo.

- Quem é o senhor? - perguntou. Sem muita polidez, mas direta. De forma alguma se oferecia, simplesmente, era... Simples.

- Não me conhece? – retruquei misteriosamente.

- Olha, tudo o que eu sei é que acabamos de abrir as portas e o senhor já estava aqui. Como? – perguntou seriamente, era bem perceptível que ela não fazia idéia de quem eu era. Ela só estava ali para se precaver – Não vai me responder?

- Emmett Cullen – nunca me acostumei a ser intimidado, mas a forma como ela falou, ela em si, me fazia responder, mesmo que contrariado. – Vim fala com o dono do – olhei de novo o lugar. Agora já tinha alguns fregueses e as outras garotas já começavam a trabalhar. – estabelecimento. – Disse com nojo. Eu não tinha absolutamente o que fazer ali. Então... O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO?

- Ah. – sussurrou ela. Afastou-se um passo e depois recuperou a postura. Inabalável. Essa palavra talvez ela quisesse que a descreve-se. – ele ainda não chegou.

- Ele costuma chegar que horas? – perguntei. Ela me olhou com desdém.

- Eu não sei se o senhor notou, mas isso aqui não é um escritório. E eu não sou uma secretária. – falou raivosamente. Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas já esta me irritando, afinal, quem ela pensa que é? – E ele nunca diz se vem ou não. E então, vai querer alguma coisa?

A encarei, desta vez prestei atenção aos detalhes. Ela era bonita, alta. Mal tratada, mas, contudo, tinha porte de modelo. Loira, dos olhos azuis, magra e cheia de curvas. Como essa mulher trabalhava aqui e não em uma passarela?

- Humm... Entendi. - disse ao me notar a analisando – Isso, eu simplesmente não faço. Peça a uma delas – disse apontando para as suas colegas de trabalho.

- Não, obrigada. O que você tem pra beber? – perguntei antes que ela se fosse.

Ela virou-se para mim novamente, com um bloquinho na mão, e me olhou por uns segundos.

- Cerveja.

- Só? – era impossível que só tivesse isso. Perguntei incrédulo.

- Oras, sinto muito. Também temos água – disse sarcástica – da bica.

Revirei os olhos. Ela era uma funcionária um tanto petulante e mal educada. Não tinha porque estar ali se não fosse para... Enfim, deixa pra lá.

- Tudo bem então, me traga a cerveja – ela anotou rapidamente. Depois voltou a me olhar, com uma sombrancelha arqueada. – O que foi?

- Nada. E só que... Você é engraçado. – respondeu ela, retirando-se antes que eu pudesse responde – la.

Enquanto a observava seguir para o balcão e pegar os outros pedidos, mais pessoas chegavam inclusive a minha irmã.

- Que bom que veio! – exclamou ela, já se sentando em minha mesa. E desatando a falar. – Bem espero que de um jeito nisso tudo de uma vez. Quero que tudo fique pronto logo. Mamãe e eu temos grandes idéias para isso aqui...

- Alice – a cortei em meio ao seu entediante discurso o qual eu já sabia por inteiro – eu ainda nem conversei com o dono, o tal Aro Volturi então, guarde seus exageros para depois. E também – Olhei outra vez em volta, na metade do caminho eles pararam na loira que me atenderá a pouco – nem sei se vale muito apena.

Alice seguiu meus olhos, ponderando sobre o que eu falara. Então ela sorriu.

- Ela é meio difícil. E não esta disponível, não que ela tenha um namorado ou algo do tipo, mas... - informou Alice - Nada pra você é impossível, certo?

- Correto.

- Inclusive conseguir este lugar para mim, certo? – perguntou sorridente. A confiança de Alice era incrível e perigosamente inabalável. Assim como suas "traquinagens" quando ela resolvia que queria ou faria algo, ela fazia.

Olhei para ela que se mantinha esperançosa. Seus pequenos olhos brilhavam. Impossível dizer não.

Isso era extremamente irritante.

- Correto – afirmei, resignado. Afinal, não havia outra opção e eu odiava não ter outra opção. Odiava ter que afirmar algo que eu não queria, porque eu ainda fazia aquilo?

- Obrigada – ela levantou de sua cadeira, pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e beijou minhas bochechas. – Tenho que ir. Muito a fazer.

Levantou-se e seguiu para longe de minha mesa, em direção ao balcão; não sabia como ela conseguia trabalhar aqui e em mais dois lugares elegantes e sofisticados e ainda preferir este. Eu nunca entendia Alice.

Minha irmã sempre fora louca. Cursou a faculdade de moda e designer, dividia-se entre ser estilista decoradora e balconista. Não dava para entender, mas eu também não fazia questão de entender, havia coisas mais importantes a serem feitas.

Logo uma música qualquer começou a tocar, continuei analisando o lugar. O que eu faria ali?

Um pub? Talvez. Uma boate? È essa era uma boa idéia... Mas ainda não o suficiente. Olhei as garotas dançando encima do palco. Mais e mais homens chegavam ao recinto.

Definitivamente, de todas as coisas que eu tinha para "adaptar" naquele lugar, a clientela era uma das prioridades.

A loira voltou com minha cerveja. O pôs na mesa e já ia se retirando, para atender outra mesa. Eu a puxei pelo braço e me dirigi a ela.

- Eu tenho... – mas antes que eu percebesse fui interrompido pela loira.

- Olha só, não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar, mas vou repetir mais uma vez, eu não sou uma dessas vadias que você está vendo aqui, não adianta tentar me comprar, pois eu não vou pra cama com você e se você não me soltar agora eu vou chamar a policia! – exclamou irritada

Assustei-me um pouco com sua atitude, mas logo me recompus.

- Perdão, mas eu só ia pergunta seu nome. Mas já que te ofendi... - ela me encarou incrédula, soltei seu braço abri meu paletó e tirei um cartão do bolso - Só faça-me o favor de entregar isto – entreguei-a o cartão – ao seu patrão e diga a ele que eu não admito atrasos.

Levantei-me, paguei a cerveja (deixando gorjeta) e sai do recinto deixando a loira confusa pra trás. O cheiro de cigarro, perfume barato, bebida e suor me enjoavam. Eu ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Bem, depois de muito tempo eu consegui produzir um pouco dessa fic. To gostando bem mais agora, a ideia ficou amadurecida e faz mais sentido. Ainda não terminei mais decidi deixa-los com o gostinho de algo novo já que faz tanto tempo que não posto nada.

Obrigado aos que tiveram paciencia para esperar essa fic sair.

Hope you like it. XOXO


End file.
